Ray Samael
Ray is the adopted son of the Samaels and was born in the year of the Earth Snake. He has outstandingly good instincts, that may very well be a real sixth sense, which is how he knew that Jae and Rani would be making a visit. Indeed they do, and convince him to join their alliance. For a while he travels around with them, but suddenly leaves to take care of some unfinished tasks. Ray's past is quite mysterious (like him), with a lot that still remains unknown. However, before he was adopted at a young age, he lived in a large city, where he was isolated from other people. Appearance Ray is a tall and naturally lean young man, with his body on multiple occasions, reminding people that of a snake. Though not clearly stated, it's suspected that Ray is albino due to his pale skin and pure white hair. However, others say that it simply has something to do with the legend of the white snake. Whatever the reason, his appearance has caused those who have died at his hands to feel at peace, as though they were killed by an angel who was simply sending them to a better place. He has olive green eyes that always seem to be expressionless. Adding that to his typical frown, blank expression, and calm demeanor, it's quite difficult to figure out what running through his mind, and easy to think he's uninterested in everyone and everything. Because Ray is born in the year of the snake, he has two vampire-like fangs in place of his incisors. No wonder he doesn't smile much (hehe). His straight white hair is usually styled into a bedhead, and falls down to his mid-neck. Other times, he'll put it up into a small ponytail. Style Despite his "I couldn't care less" demeanor, one thing Ray does care about is how he's dressed. He is often seen wearing minamalistic, but stylish clothing. He likes to dress in blazers, dress shirts, oxfords, flannel, plain fitted tees, etc. For bottoms, he rarely ever wears shorts and prefers dark jeans with no holes. As expected, his shoes are also kept in tip-top shape. When it comes to variety of color, Ray tends to fall short, usually wearing black, white, or other dark colors. Ray is always cold, even on the hottest day of summer (in the Sahara), so he is often depicted as wearing some type of outerwear. Whether it be like the jacket in the picture to the right or a simple blazer, he must have something on or he will freeze to death. Around his neck is a simplistic, silver cross necklace that was given to him by his biological mother. It is said to drive evil spirits away, which is probably why it helps keep his powers in check. Personality Background Unlike the other zodiac children, Ray was born with the zodiac's curse, instead of it being bestowed upon him later in life. Ray's mother, a prostitute, gave birth to him in her own apartment alone, nearly dying due to his poisonous blood and touch. However, this was written off as her having no assisstance during labor, with no other explanation available since Ray's powers had not been made known to her yet. It wasn't until she saw Ray's appearance and two small fangs peaking out of his newborn mouth, did she decide to shut him out from the world. His mother felt that by doing this, he would be able to live peacefully without being tormented. Though this seems to be an act to protect her child, Ray feels that she locked him up in that tiny room out of her own shamefulness for having a "monster" as a son. "I can't help but think the only thing running through her head was how she was already an outcast. What was she to do when her "customers" stopped showing up because of her outcast son?" His earliest memories are of his mother filing away at his fangs, telling him this was for his own good and to fight through the pain. As it became harder for her to keep him sheltered as he grew older, Ray's mother finally decided that it was out of her ability to raise something like him. The last straw being when she watched their neighbor's dog fall dead, after licking Ray's wound. Yet, before she turned her son over to the orphanage, she gifted him with a silver cross necklace, dipped in realgar to keep his powers undercontrol. Soon after Ray's parting with his mother, he was adopted by the Samael's at the age of five. Plot First Novel Relationships Jae Yoon Rani Konohi Abilities Poison Touch Venom Blood Quotes *(To Jae)"Action can be problematic." *"Biting people is inhumane, not to mention absolutely disgusting." *"Everything's too loud." *"Oh yeah, 'cause a black guy in a hoodie isn't suspicios at all. Might as well go shopping at RiteAID." *(To Jae and Rani)"Oh would you look at that, more bad luck."Year of the ER *"Who knows? Probably scared them away."Year of the ER References